LA CALMA
by trades
Summary: TODO DESPIERTA. SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA SERIE. SLASH


**TITULO**:  _LA CALMA ._

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** todo despierta. SEGUNDO  EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE (por ahora). Ideas bienvenidas. 

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?. **Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Comentario de autora: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig. 

COMENTARIO SOBRE ESTE FIC: Tal vez resulte un poco más aburrido, o no sé, para algunos, y es que me preguntaba, ¿cómo expresar en palabras, dichas por cada personaje, algo como esto, y al final, llegue a la conclusión de que no se puede, y por eso hice a Lex hablar con otros, porque es mas fácil el comunicarse con las mentiras de cada día, con lo irrelevante, porque si hablaba con las personas que ama, tendría, tiene, que ser la verdad, soltar lo que lleva adentro, y él no estaba listo, y yo tampoco, por eso es mas, no se, ¿narrativo, descriptivo?, En todo caso, quien soy yo para saber lo que ese tipo de perdida significa, así que solo hice mi mejor intento. Otra cosa es que quizás ocupe algunas palabras que no se asociarían con el personaje, y a mi también me costo ocuparlas, no estoy muy segura, pero es su cabeza, y el Lex aquí no es el mismo que en la serie, pero igual, intento hacer lo mas parecido posible, pero creo que esas palabras, se necesitaba, porque aquí no esta en su mayor nivel de control emocional. Ok, es todo. Hahhahahha. 

**ULTIMA   ADVERTENCIA**: esta historia se centra en el **_slash,_** o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de **_amor,_**  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  **_CLARK Y LEX_**. Así que están advertidos.

**LA CALMA**

Hay gente a su alrededor, ofreciendo miles de razones y palabras que no son mas que eso. 

Hay gente que ofrece ideas sobre recordar lo bueno, ojos verdes, primeras palabras dirigidas a él, primeros pasos en su dirección, primeras historias sobre Alexander y Corazón de León, primeras disputas y ese embriagante sentimiento de que un desacuerdo no era el final.

Hasta ahora.

Hay música tocando en algún lugar, falsos consuelos, y sonrisas enmascaradas en preocupación. Martha a su lado luce destrozada.  Él no quiere pensar en como luce.        

Hay murmullos y tierra siendo removida, tumbas al lado de... y esta su madre,  Julián, y hasta su maldito padre, ahí, acompañándolo, revelándole con delicia, todo lo que no hizo, todo en lo que se equivoco, todo lo que no alcanzo a hacer, todo que se prometió hacer el día siguiente; y Dios,  si él pudiera hablar, si pudiera gritar, sacar todo el odio y la ira, poder transformarla en una espada y enterrarla en el oscuro corazón de su padre que. No. Para. De latir. En su memoria. Pero detente, Lex, porque esta no es **su** historia, es la tuya. Es tu obra. Tu creación. El esconderte en estúpidos traumas porque nadie te amo, y nadie te sostuvo o comprendió porque mataste a papi no  va a traerlo de vuelta (y de cualquier cosa, ¿de donde saco eso?). No es tiempo. No es tiempo de esconderse en facilismos. 

Hay una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Protectora, y en este segundo, totalmente vacía de significado. 

Hay miles de razones, y miles de ideas, miles de historias, y miles de hechos, que hoy vienen hacia él, cazándolo, diciéndole que te acostumbres, porque estaremos un largo tiempo contigo, amigo mío, ¿qué tal suena toda la eternidad?.

Hay tierra cubriendo la tumba, y Martha sollozando quietamente, su alma tan destruida como la tuya;  las investigaciones acerca de la nave siguen, y no has sabido nada de ellas en tres días, porque todo se detuvo ahí, en ese segundo humano e incandescente, ese segundo donde tu hijo, tu niño (y eso es encantador), tu alma, dejo de latir en este mundo, y el único latido que jamás pensaste, dejaría de estar presente, dando por sentado, siempre dando por sentado, y mañana será otro día, ¿cierto, Lex?, Mañana él regresaría de ese viaje, mañana podrías conversar, y tal vez animarte a decirle cuanto lo amas, y todo volverá al circulo, y tal vez algunas personas _si_ están destinadas a estar solas, Clark, porque lo que esta pasando no se detiene, Dios, no se detiene, y mi niño no esta mas.

Como si eso importara.

Hay nuevas flores, conversaciones a su alrededor, y Lex piensa que todo vale una mierda, porque todo lo que él ve es la sonrisa de su hijo cuando él llegaba de viaje, y el orgullo de caminar hacia él por primera vez, el asombro cuando él le relataba historias, y el miedo cuando lo encontraba en la oscuridad, observándolo, porque Lex no podía tener suficiente con verlo respirar cada día, y al principio, al principio, tenia que asegurarse que él seguía allí, miedo, asombro y esa sobrecogedora emoción de haber hecho algo gigantesco y totalmente suyo, esa sensación de omnipotencia y desesperación de alejar todo mal de él, de su hijo, su niño.

Todo se ha ido ahora.

Y pasan los días, y pasan las noches, y todo lo que huele es esa tierra maldita cubriendo su el cuerpo de su hijo, y todo lo que oye, es ese teléfono sonando. Y han pasado dos meses, y nadie recuerda su nombre correctamente y demanda las  disculpas del diario, y todos creen que es solo afectación de su parte (_eres un Luthor, no llegaras a ningún lado con los ojos cerrados), _y todos se preguntan como conseguirá otro heredero, y las ofertas empezaron a llegar veinticuatro horas después de la muerte de Adam. Clark no ha dicho nada, no puede, solo le deja solo por grandes trozos de tiempo, peleas y recriminaciones silenciosas, muertes, y su niño bajo tres metros de tierra, y sigue refriéndose a él como su niño, y es tan irrisorio, Dios, Adam, Dios, te amo tanto, nunca quise esperar, nunca quise que pensaras otras cosa; lees sus poemas, y solo ahora, Dios ahora, comprendes cuanto te amaba, y cuanto te despreciaba,  y nadie te ve diferente por fuera, una compañía hoy, otra mañana, y el único que esta destrozándose por ti es Clark, y eso no esta importando lo debido y...  estas. Estas.

Esperando otro día para despertar.

Y ahí estas. Sentado en tu sillón. Clark observándote. Solo te da un beso, y por primera vez asocias el miedo que ves en su mirada, con algo mas que tu augurada reversión al demonio que solías ser, como ha citado El Planeta. Y Clark sabe que no puede intervenir en tu dolor. Sabe que no hay nada que hacer, excepto aceptar y entender, pero aun no quieres, aun no.

Nunca termina.

Nunca sabrás.

Y conversas con Clark, lo hieres y en las noches muerdes mas fuerte de lo debido, y observas fascinado como la sangre brota, porque hubo un tiempo en que nada podía herirlo, pero ahora, todo lo que sube muerde,  y Clark lo acepta, pero su mirada dice: no por siempre. Y si es posible, lo amas mas de lo que jamás pensaste amarlo, exponencial y penitente, y es un lugar frió, donde solo sus ojos, ofrecen solaz y tortura. Verdes, Lex, verdes. 

¿_Crees que has ganado, Alexander?._

Y mientras, por las noches, él te cubre y te das cuenta de que casi no le has dirigido la palabra en estos meses, porque es fácil hablar para los demás, porque jamás escuchan, y Adam merece algo mas, y Dios, es. Es... Pero Clark esta aquí... por ahora si, ¿hasta cuando lo necesites?, Si, seguro que si, Lex, todo el mundo es tu escena. Y es que el tiempo que tu miserable alma pide para lloriquear,  no coincide precisamente con el tiempo que realmente posees. Así que Clark te deja solo, cierra la puerta y sellas tus ojos, no lloras, pero lo sientes. 

Es tiempo de dejar ir.

Y no es justo.

¿Y que edad tienes, cinco?.

Y te quedas viendo el espacio reflexionando vagamente en las palabras De Clark: _Tenemos Que Hablar, Lex.. No puedo... suspiro... solo, tenemos que hablar... _ y Lex pregunta que es lo que tiene que decir, que ya no haya dicho antes, que tiña su expresión de un miedo seco, incapaz de ser enmascarado por mas tiempo, y Dios, no, por favor, o me pondré a reír y tal vez jamás me detenga, ¿y no seria ese un gran titular?, "_Lex Luthor, el tirano, muerto de un ataque de risa, ¿posibles explicaciones? Hoy en E News Daily, por E, su canal del entretenimiento. _

¿Y que?.

Mi niño pequeño.

Y nada. Nada. Solo en esa oficina que es inmensa pero que no significa absolutamente nada, padre. Sabiendo lo que perdió, lo que nunca tuvo, atrapado en el miedo y en las memorias de su Lionel; decidiendo con su mejor cara de sonrisa, y sus pulgares hacia arriba,  que este no es un triunfo para su padre. Solo la constatación de todo el terror que lleva en su interior. 

Y ahí esta. Desgarrando la piel desde adentro. Y nunca cesara. Nunca. Así que levantas el teléfono. Tu secretaria contesta. Y cierras los ojos mientras ella pregunta con voz tentativas que deseas, y no es esa una gran pregunta. Te quedas mirando el espacio por unos segundos. Y antes de contestar piensas en Clark, en sus palabras, deja que pase unos días, deja que algo se quiebre y luego aprenderás a vivir con ello, como siempre, pero sabes que no podrás, eres cobarde, no estúpido. Y aquí,  en este minuto en que todo desciende y cada palabra no dicha, cada frase vomitada devuelta en rimas y frases históricas para cubrir tu pánico, cada pensamiento jamás expresado, corren hacia tus ojos y te demuestran lo que eres, lo que pesara por siempre en tu espíritu podrido, así que consideras la pregunta y luego sonríes en el teléfono, sabiendo cuan parecido a Lionel eres en este momento. 

Así que, ¿ningún lugar donde esconderse, padre?. Divertido. En serio.

Y es el hecho. Su hijo se ha ido, y no hay grandes palabras, ni disculpas, ni buenas intenciones, ni lamentos que valgan, y tal vez solo, en esta oficina, incapaz de hablar sobre la muerte, no sea el mejor de los tributos, pero es la verdad, por ahora, por este día, es la verdad, y tal vez sea lo único que pueda ofrecerle. Aunque sea tarde. Aunque no importe. Aunque ya no se necesite. 

_Mientras te tenga con vida, mientras pueda recordarte._

- ¿Qué necesita señor?.

- La conferencia de las cinco. 

- ¿La cancelo?- ¿es esa esperanza?. Clark esperándolo en casa, y él sabe que debe volver. Lo sabe. Solo tiene miedo. 

- ... No, mantenla... y, ¿Claire?- mi niño. Mi pequeño niño. Mi Julián. 

- ¿Sí señor?.

- ... Nada.

Colgó 

FIN


End file.
